Meeting Faith
by tigress36
Summary: When Kairi's cousin comes for a visit, what kind of chaos will stir? What happens when Riku starts to fall for the new house guest? Pwease R&R It's FINALLY complete! Woo Hoo!1
1. intro Faith

"Faith, don't forget to call Kairi before you leave okay, honey?" Faith's mom called from downstairs. "Are you sure she won't mind Marissa and Dean?" Faith called. No answer. Her mom had already left.She fell back onto her bed, "Why does my mom have to be a damn scientist?"

Faith snatched her cell phone from her nightstand and dialed Kairi's number. A male voice answered,"Hello?" "Who's this? I thought Kairi lived alone." "Uh,no. There's Sora, Leon,Cloud, and this is Riku." Faith sighed,"Well,can I talk to Kairi?"

"Sure. Hang on." Kairi's voice came on,"Hey! How are you?" "Uh,Yeah. I'm fine Kairi. I have to ask, do you mind if I bring Marissa and Dean?" Kairi gulpled,'S, sure. But why?" Faith rolled her eyes,"Oh!Right. I'm gonna leave my snakes home and let them get lost? Or worse,get them taken away. I'm about to go. Later." and she hung up.

Faith stuffed her phone in her back pack and ran a hand through her short blond hair in frustration. "Hey Mariss." The snake just gave a slight hiss. Marissa was a boa, mamba mix. Although she wasn't poisonous, ahe was still wicked fast and 8.5 feet. Where as Dean couldn't care less. He was a ball python and 18 feet long. Faith rushed to get the rest of her things packed and get the snakes into their carriers. About five minutes later she sighed, grabbed her bag, the snake carriers , and headed out the door.

She got in her car and said to herself'"To think. I'm eighteen and my parents want to make sure I'm somewhere safe. Who can blame them? Me!This neighborhood sucks!!!!" there was a hiss of agreement from Marissa. Faith smiled," I can always count on you Mariss." and drove off.


	2. adjustments

When Faith arrived on the island she was greeted by Kairi. "Hi Faith!" she shouted. The only response from Faith was a depressed sigh. "Hey ya Kairi." Kairi grabbed her hand and pulled her through the town. After about two blocks Faith's hand felt numb and jerked it out of the vicegrip of Kairi's. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Faith shouted. Kairi blushed slightly,"I'm sooo sorry. I was just so excited to see you after all this time that I got a little carried away. I am sooooo sooo soo sorry." faith set the snake carriers down and placed a hand on her cousin's sholder and said softly,"It's okay cuz. Just lead me to your place instead of dragging me along.'kay?" Kairi nodded ,"'Kay. Well, let's go. The guys are all waiting to meet you."

'When's Kairi coming back?" Sora whined. "IDON'TKNOWIDON'TKNOW NOW STOP ASKING ME!!!!!!!" Riku shouted,causing everyone, especially Sora, to jump. "Geez, what's wrong Riku? Your temper seems really short today." Cloud asked, with no real concern in his voice. Riku pointed to Sora,"He's what's wrong. You are such a pain Sora." Sora sniveled like a little kid. It was sooooooooooooooo pathetic.

There was an unexpected knock on the door. Leon answered it. "Hey guys. I'm baaack!" Kairi called. Cloud shuddered at the tone of her voice. Sora perked up and a huge smile spread across his face,"You're finally back!!" he cried. Riku sighed with relief,"Thank God."

"Uh..Kairi? You're on my foot." Kairi let out a little 'eep' and jumped to the side to reveal, Faith. She had a backpack slung over each shoulder and two pet carriers in each hand. She had short blond hair and blue green eyes. She was wearing a red spagetti strap shirt that showed her black bra straps, black baggy pants with a silver serpent up one leg, black skate shoes with dark blue laces, and red and black stiped cuffs. "Guys, this is Faith."

They all stared in awe. Kairi looked at the guys and said in a voice that sounded quite pissed, "Well, don't just stand there. Give her a hand." Faith looked startled,"No, I've got them. Just show me where I'm staying" "I'll show you to your room.", Riku offered. Kairi smirked,"Thanks Riku." He just shrugged,"Whatever."


	3. loving

It was about three days before Faith was settled in and felt comfortable enough to leave her room. Everyone was watching a movie that chilly afternoon. Sora was the first to hear her footsteps in the kitchen. He got up and went to introduce himself. "Don't go and scare her off Sora!" Kairi cried. He stuck his tounge out at her, "I'm just going to say 'hi'."

She had just come out of the kitchen to come face to face with Sora. Faith had a a diet soda in hand and was singing with a song on her CD player. She took off her headphones and turned down the music. "Hey. You're Sora, right?" she asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Kairi's told us so much about you." She rolled her eyes,"What all did she tell you?" Sora looked confused,"Not much. Why?" Faith shook her head. "Well, we're watching a movie. Wanna come?" Sora asked cheerily. Faith rolled her eyes and took a drink of her soda. Sora looked hurt and stared at the floor. Faith smirked. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings. She placed a hand on his shoulder,"Sure. Why not?" Sora cheered up and bounced towards the living room.

Faith drug her feet the whole way. When she got there she took a seat on the floor by Kairi and Sora. The movie lasted another half hour. It was pretty violent and gory, much to Faith's surprise. She could feel someone watching her and glanced to her left. Riku. He'd been staring at her for about five minutes. When she relized who it was she blushed slightly. 'Riku. He's soo cute. I'll try talking to him later. Maybe I can ask him to show me the beach. No. That won't do. Maybe I'll try...' Faiths thoughts were interupted by Sora. "Hey, do you want to go to the beach after the movie?" 'No no no!!!!' Her mind said. She didn't want to hurt him. Faith shrugged,"I guess so."After the movie Sora grabbed Faiths wrist and lead her to the beach.

She stared out over the water. "It's beautiful. Thanks alot Sora." He blushed. "Thought as much." And he pressed his lips to hers. 'No! It's supposed to be Riku!' She pulled away. "Sora, I'm sorry but I don't like you like that." He bowed his head."Oh. Okay." Faith growled and walked off in a hurry.

Riku had followed them. 'I knew it. I knew he'd try and kiss her!' He turned away from them. "Riku?! What are you doing here?" It was Faith. "Don't talk to me." he hissed. She put a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "Riku, I like you. Alot." He pulled away from her,"Yeah. Right." Faith turned around and kissed him. Riku wrapped her strong arms around her and held her tightly as he deepened the kiss.

Riku continued to hold her after they broke the kiss. "I love you Faith. We only meet a few days ago, but I feel like I've known you for years." Faith giggled,"As do I,Riku. As do I."


	4. Epilogue

Well, there's not anymore to be said about this couple. Faith went back home, finished her schooling, then married a rock star. Poor Riku. He was devastated when he found out she married someone else. He even had a ring picked out and purchased for when she returned. Kairi was with Sora and those two were just about as happy as could be.

Riku went to the beach and cast the ring into the sea, then fell to his knees and sobbed"Why? Why" His sorrow knew no bounds and he was never married.

Thanx! later ya'll! Thank you all who reviewed.

Sincerly,

tigress36


End file.
